El Cine
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki ama el cine.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no... no me pertenece mierda, ¡¿Felices?! TuT

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Kushina Uzumaki ama ir al cine.

**PERSONAJE: **Kushina Uzumaki.

**RATED: **T. (por lenguaje)

**GÉNERO: **Humor... creo.

**TIPO: **Drabble.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Malas palabras y mi idiota mente (?)

* * *

><p><span><strong>E<strong>l **C**i**n**e

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escrito por: <strong>Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo único.<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Yo solo quiero ver una puta película estando cómoda, carajo._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mirándome con esos ojos, poniéndome esa cara. Verdaderamente, detesto esto. Solo… solo trataré de ignorarla.

Meto otra galleta en mi boca y la comienzo a masticar, todo ante la atenta mirada de ella.

Vi como sus ojos reflejaban ruego, como si me rogara. Sus gestos y sus ojos gritaban que le diera de mi comida. Mierda… que se compre la suya.

Ok, no puedo evitar sentir pena, soy una persona así ¿bien? Me arrepentiré toda la vida de esto.

Cojo una galleta y se la extiendo.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunto, mirándola, media enfadada.

—No.

—Cómetela mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>Vamos **al **cine**! **#**1**

* * *

><p>—Ya, ya, tranquila—me contestó, recibiendo la galleta y metiéndosela en la boca.<p>

Muy bien.

—Mikoto, ¿quieres ir al cine hoy? —le pregunté.

Mikoto, mi mejor amiga, me miró mientras se comía la galleta. Asintió con la cabeza y, una vez que tragó la galleta, me habló.

—Claro. Hay una película nueva que quiero ver, y sé que te gustará.

—Me gusta cualquiera mientras no sea tipo telenovela.

—Sí, sí, sí—me dice—. Bueno, nos vemos hoy a las seis, Kushina.

Se levantó de la banca y se fue con una sonrisa, mientras yo me quedaba comiendo mis galletas sentada en mi banca favorita del parque.

.

.

Miré como Mikoto compraba las entradas, para luego desviar mi atención a todos los carteles que ahí había. Carteles de las películas, claro. Según Mikoto, la película que veríamos se llamaba "Luna de Miel en Familia". Al principio me negué, se notaba por el nombre que iba a ser algo romántico, pues la palabra "Luna de Miel" nunca es buena. Pero, Mikoto me aclaró que era una comedia, por lo que no me negué.

Espero que no me mienta la muy zorra.

—¡Kushina! Ya tengo las entradas, vamos, está a punto de empezar—al voltear, me encuentro con el rostro radiante de Mikoto y dos entradas en sus manos.

Nos encaminamos hasta la entrada, revisaron nuestros boletos y nos indicaron a qué sala debíamos ir. La sala cuatro. Cuando estuvimos ahí, vi la foto de la película.

Oh. Esta mierda es comedia romántica.

Carajo.

Intenté quedarme ahí parada, frente a la sala. Estaba dispuesta a quedarme ahí mientras Mikoto miraba la película, me importaba si mi trasero me dolía después. Pero no, claro que no. Mi gran amiga tuvo que empujarme y hacerme entrar a la sala.

Resignada, comencé a caminar hasta los asientos de arriba. Ahora, si iba a arruinar mi vida con la porquería de película que seguro iba a ver, al menos quería tener un buen lugar. Me senté y al lado mío lo hizo Mikoto, con una gran sonrisa, como si no notara mi sufrimiento.

Compraré un cuchillo. De plástico, claro.

La enorme pantalla frente nuestro se prendió, empezando a pasar las propagandas o _trailers _comunes en los cines, cuando, maldita sea la hora, una estúpida persona se sentó en el asiento frente al mío.

Bien, siempre me aseguro de estar en un lugar donde nadie pueda joderme estando al frente. Pero no, tenía que venir un estúpido y sentarse frente a mí, tapándome con su tremenda cabeza.

—Ps…—le toqué el hombro y lo llamé, bajito, no quería que nadie más escuchara. Él me miró por sobre el hombro, confundido. Pues, que una extraña te llame no es común—. Delante de mí se sientan, o jirafas, o cabezones—dije. Lo miré—. Tú eres las dos cosas hijo de puta así que vete.

Me enojé más cuando me ignoró, arrugándome el ceño y volteando hacia la pantalla.

—Arrímate un asiento más o te juro, que te mando al zoológico jirafa de mierda.

.

.

Sí, al final, me botaron. ¿Acaso intentar arrancarle la cabeza a alguien es tan malo? Pero…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>Vamos **al **cine**! **#**2**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Metí palomitas en mi boca. Oh, amo las palomitas. Son saladas, fáciles de masticar y demás estupideces. El punto es que las amo. Y más mientras veo una película. Osea, en este momento, estoy feliz.

Pero, claro, siempre hay alguna puta cosa que te arruina el jodido momento de felicidad. Mierda.

Miré a mi lado derecho, encontrándome con una vieja (nah, mentira. Seguro que no pasa de los cuarenta). Pero no solo eso: una vieja con un bebé. Y aún peor; una vieja con un bebé que está llorando.

Sí, amigos, un puto bebé llorando.

Un-puto-bebé-llorando.

Suspiré.

—Señora—la llamé, ella me miró—. ¿Sabe? No es por nada, pero ¿usted sabía que existían las guarderías y todas esas cosas que inventó la sociedad para que un bebé llorando no me venga a joder la puta vida? Solo se lo digo, por si no sabía.

Y creo que se molestó, porque dijo algo entre-dientes y se paró, retirándose de la sala. Me importa un carajo, yo solo quería ver una puta película, en mi puto asiento favorito.

No pasará como con la película "Luna de Miel en Familia".

.

.

La película era comedia, obviamente. Género para cagarse de la risa (si la peli es buena), pero no para esto.

—Osea, primero un bebé llorando y ahora este cojudo que se ríe como comadreja.

Me botaron de la sala. Porque aquel cojudo era el dueño del cine.

Amo mi vida en el cine, ¿saben?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

Esto es algo raro, hay que admitir... se me ocurrió mientras veía un vídeo de yotuber peruano (alguien así como HolaSoyGerman pero... me atrevo a decir, con el dolor de mi corazón, que da un poco más de risa u.u), así que los dialogos graciosos son sacados de ese vídeo Se llama: **Andynsane**

Sé que debería estar actualizando en vez de estar jodiendo, pero bueh xD

Por cierto, al principio quería hacer un Two-shot, pero al final puse los dos capítulos juntos n.n

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨) **

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Nagisa Del Mar


End file.
